chuggingtonfandomcom-20200214-history
Brewster
Brewster *'Class': BR Class 23/55 hybrid *'Voice': Charlie George (UK seasons 1-3) *Toby Davies (UK; season 4 onwards) *Miles J. Harvey (US; season 1 onwards) *’’’Configuration’’’: Bo-Bo Brewster is a British hybrid diesel. He is an advanced trainee and works with the Chuggineers. He is one of the main characters in the series. Persona Brewster is a young trainee who always likes to make sure everything is working okay, by always saying "Check". This can slow him down, but he is strong, capable and reliable! Basis Brewster is based on the BR Class 23 Steel Mill logistics locomotive. He is also based on the BR Class 55, nicknamed 'Deltic', though being much smaller, having a Bo-Bo wheel arrangement. Brewster has only one cab, but real Class 23s have two cabs. Horn Trivia * Zephie idolizes him, as seen in Brewster's Little Helper. * He seems to admire Action Chugger. * He loves saying 'Check' to make sure his task is always according to plan. * Brewster is called Bastian in the German version, Rotem (רותם) in Hebrew, and Bruno in Latin America, Brazil, Poland, France and Italy. * In German, his catchphrase is, "Ach du dicke Lok!" which literally means "Oh you fat engine!" (Which is a pun on the german phrase "Ach du dickes Ei!" which literally means "Oh you fat egg!"). In Hebrew, he says "צופרים אדירים!" (Tzofarim Adirim, "Great horns!"). In Japanese, he says 「なんてこった！」(Oh, my!),and in Polish "Na świst pary!" ("On the whizz of steam!" a catchphrase he shares with Old Puffer Pete). * In the pre-production photo of his Bachmann model, his bogies are colored grey. * In his Interactive, Wooden, and Motorised models, his windows are colored sky-blue, and in the Die-Cast range, they were originally the same colour as himself. * He is the most focused, maturest, most sentable and most knowledgeable trainee, as evidenced in Brewster Knows Best. * His hobby is "people spotting", i.e. spotting humans do things that he has not seen them do before. * Vee admires Brewster, especially in the badge quest episode "Who do you appreciate", and vise versa. * Brewster is the only chugger to have a landmark named after him, named Brewster Bridge. * He is the only trainee who's power source is diesel only, as Wilson, Hoot and Toot are diesel-electric, Piper is a steam engine, and Koko is fully electric. * Even if he is the only trainee that’s pure diesel, both the Class 23 and Class 55, on which he is based, are diesel electric. Voice Actors * Charlie George (UK; Season 1-3) * Toby Davies (UK; Season 4-present) * Miles J Harvey (US) * Karina Parra (Latin America) * Pedro Soares (Brazil) * Noam Tal (Israel) * Manuel Meli (Italy) * Daniel Galo (Los Angeles Spanish Dub) Gallery Brewsterpromo.png File:BrewsterPromo.jpg|Brewster's promo ChuggineerBrewster.png|Chuggineer Brewster BrewsterWithSnow.png|Brewster in snow Chuggeroftheyearpromo.jpg|Brewster with Koko, Wilson, and Speedy at the Chugger of the Year ceremony Brakingbrewster54.png Brakingbrewster39.png BrewsterandtheDragon13.jpg BrewsterGoesBananas9.jpg BrewsterGoesBananas15.jpg StuntBrewster6.jpg StuntBrewster10.jpg MovieMakerBrewster13.jpg MovieMakerBrewster12.jpg BackupBrewster4.PNG BackupBrewster7.PNG BrewsterLeadstheWay5.jpg BrewsterLeadstheWay16.jpg 55019_Edinburgh_on_26-08-78.jpg|Brewster's Basis Chuggineer Brewster.jpg Merchandise Gallery File:BrewsterDieCast.jpg|Die-Cast Brewster File:BrewsterInteractive.jpg|Interactive Brewster ic2-260-85313Chuggington Leaf Covered Brewster.jpg File:WoodenRailwayBrewster.png|Wooden Brewster File:BrewsterLeafCoveredDieCast.jpg|Die-Cast Leaf Covered Brewster File:Brewster1.png|Chuggington Construction File:RCBrewster.jpg|R/C Brewster File:PlarailBrewster.jpg|Plarail Brewster File:ChuggingtonMotorisedBrewster.jpg|Motorised Brewster File:Brewsterplushtoy.jpg|Brewster Plush Toy File:Brewsterflashlight.jpg|Brewster Flashlight File:WilsonKokoandBrewsterSqueakToys.jpg|Brewster, Wilson and Koko pull back toys File:TOMYChuggingtonWilsonBrewsterandKokoBathSquirters.jpg|Brewster, Wilson and Koko Bath Squirters File:BrewsterLetItSnowDieCast.jpg|Die-Cast Let It Snow Brewster File:DieCastGiftSet.jpg|Die-Cast Brewster in Character Gift Set 1 File:ChuggerChampionshipBrewster.jpg|Die-Cast Chugger Championship Brewster File:Brewster4.png|Mega Bloks Brewster in box File:Brewster2.png File:Brewster3.png File:Roundhouse.jpg|Mega Bloks Brewster File:Brewster-carry-case-playmat-1475-p-ekm-214x220-ekm-.jpg BachmannBrewster.jpg|Bachmann Koko,BrewsterandWilsonmodels.jpg|Brewster, Koko and Wilson models ChuggingtonLandentrance.jpg|Brewster, Koko and Wilson at the tunnels in Chuggington Land BrewsterTarka.jpg|Takara Tomy StackTrackMotorizedBrewster.jpg|Motorized StackTrack bachmannOscaleBrewster.jpeg|Bachmann O Scale Brewster JazwaresBrewster.jpg|Jazwares Brewster Category:Locomotives Category:Diesel Locomotives Category:Trainees Category:Chuggers Category:Chuggineers Category:Engines without buffers Category:Bo Bo Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Characters